


Speed

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Power of Friends [4]
Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Racing, it's not just about the speed and the danger. It's a business. Each team rises and falls on the success of the drivers, it's how you get sponsers, pay your bills, and keep your name in the press. I've been the face of a team since I was eighteen years old, I've been signing autographs since I won my first race. Excuse me for being famous for hard work and God given talent. Not that it's any of your business.</p><p>--Ronny Robinson, Speed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ronny growled as she pulled her things from her pack, "Where is it?"

"Ronny!"

Ronny turned to find Mack standing in the door to her new room, "What?" She snapped.

Mack blinked, "I was just going to ask," he stopped, "is everything ok?"

"No," Ronny replied, "I can't find my phone card."

"Phone card?" Mack repeated.

"I need to make a phone call," Ronny replied.

"Just use the phone," Mack said, "we've got free long distance."

"I need to call Italy," Ronny said, "and I probably shouldn't do it on your dad's dime."

Mack snorted, "Dad makes three hour calls to Japan, Spain, and Australia every day. A call to Italy isn't going to break the phone. If you feel bad about it, we can ask Dad if he minds."

"I don't think," Ronny began, but the newly minted Red Ranger was already off and running. She frowned, muttered one of those Italian words she really wasn't supposed to know, and resumed digging in her bag.

"Dad says as long as you don't talk forever its fine," Mack announced popping back in her room. "The guest rooms all have private lines so you can give that out if you want, or just give them the manse number and Spencer will field the calls for you."

Ronny barely managed to refrain from snapping as she brushed her hair from her face. "Thank you," she said instead. When Mack didn't move, she stood, "A little privacy, please?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Mack replied. "Dinner's in an hour, Ronny." He closed the door and Ronny could hear him start to whistle as he left.

Ronny sighed, bent over to grab her address book, and headed to the phone on the desk, flipping through the numbers until she found the one she wanted. Interminable minutes later, she heard the voice she always missed the most. "VR Racing, this is Vick."

"Vick, it's Ronny," Ronny said as she sat down on the desk chair.

"Ronny? Is everything ok?" Her twin asked, all the cheerfulness vanishing in an instant.

"I think so," Ronny replied, "either that or I finally did the stupidest thing ever."

"What is going on, are you…pregnant?" Vick asked.

"God no," Ronny said, startled into a laugh. "No, it's nothing like  _that._  Vick, I'm a Power Ranger."

"What, how?" Vick asked, "You said you were meeting a sponsor."

"I thought I was," Ronny replied, "but he asked, and there was this ghost and we were attacked by lizards and ice monsters and I morphed and Vick,  _I'm a Power Ranger."_  Only sheer effort of will kept Ronny from laughing hysterically at the thought of her day.

"Ronny," Vick said, "slow down. Who asked you to be a Ranger?"

"Andrew Hartford, from Hartford Industries," Ronny replied, "why me? Vick, you're the calm logical one!"

"We'll worry about that later. You said there was a ghost?" Vick said.

"Rose and Mr. Hartford said he was the 'Sentinel Knight', the protector of this crown, the Corona Aurora," Ronny said.

"I've heard of the Corona Aurora," Vick said, "I took that year in Universal Legends, remember."

"That's what Rose said," Ronny replied with a laugh, "you probably had the same professor."

"Maybe we did," Vick replied. "Who's we, by the way."

"Rose Ortiz, Will Aston and Dax Lo," Ronny said, "well, and Mack Hartford, Mr. Hartford's son."

"All right," Vick said, "can you tell me the rest of it now, are you feeling calmer?"

"Of course," Ronny said and launched into the extended version of her trip to San Angeles, California. Talking to her twin brother had always had a soothing affect on Ronny, one that had first shown itself during their childhood. Vick was the older twin, and the more dominant. Ronny was loud and exuberant, willing to jump head first into anything. Vick was more likely to be the one to temper her rashness with logic. Ronny had barely scrapped past high school and trade school; Vick had graduated early and went to Harvard. Ronny had always been determined to drive, while Vick split his time between managing the team and finance.

"You'll be taking a leave of absence then," Vick said when Ronny finally wound down.

"Vick," Ronny said.

"Hey, it's ok," Vick said, "Michele and Sarah aren't Grand Prix drivers yet, but this will be good for them. You know your star casts deep shadows over them no matter what. This way, they get exposure that they need without it looking like you're buying that exposure. I'll stay close to the team and keep things together, but  _you_  have to tell Dad."

"Vick," Ronny whined.

"No, Ronny," Vick said firmly. "You have to tell Dad. I'll handle your European sponsors, ok. I won't mention the Ranger thing until you do, so you'll probably see some odd headlines."

Ronny slumped even further into her chair, "I'll tell Dad, and I'll ask the team about the press. God Vick, these people aren't car people. They're the exact opposite of car people. Mack's a rich kid, Dax is, I think, a stunt man who spends way too much time talking about his 'connections', Will is a spy, or a thief, I'm not sure, and Rose is highly intelligent."

"You'll get along fine, Ronny," Vick said. "Just show them your good side and don't get too competitive."

"I'll try," Ronny hedged.

"Now, I have work to do, and you should probably call Dad," Vick said.

"Slave driver," Ronny muttered. Vick laughed as he hung up. Ronny clicked off the phone and stared at it. She really didn't want to have to call her father and explain this. Her finger drifted over the talk button for a long moment and she sighed, "This is stupid." She started to press the talk button.

Someone pounded on the door, "Ronny!" Dax called, "Dinner!"

"Coming," Ronny replied, glancing at the clock by her bed. She blinked in surprise as she realized that she had spent an hour talking to her brother. She put the phone back on the charger with a feeling of guilty relief before she stood up and opened the door. Dax was still standing there, dancing from foot to foot, "What?" She asked him.

Dax shrugged, "I just thought you'd like an escort down to the dining room."

"Ok," Ronny began, "do you know where the dining room is?"

Dax flushed, "I was kind of hoping you'd know."

Ronny laughed lightly, "I actually do remember. Come on Dax, I'll guide you down there."

"Thanks Ronny," Dax said. "I'm not usually this bad at directions."

"I've been in enough strange places," Ronny replied, "I've just gotten good at remembering the important places, the bathroom, the kitchen, the bar."

"There's a bar here?" Dax repeated.

"Dad doesn't drink," Mack said, appearing from behind them. "Sorry, I thought you might have gotten lost."

"Not exactly," Ronny replied. "There's no alcohol here?"

"Not unless Spencer has some stashed somewhere," Mack replied, "the stairs down are right around this corner."

"Great," Dax said, "I'm starving."

"You had a snack half an hour ago," Mack pointed out as they rounded the corner and found the stairs.

"But I'm still hungry," Dax replied.

"He's right," Ronny said, "I'm hungry too."

Mack shrugged as they started down the stairs, "Probably from all the excitement. Will and Rose were saying the same thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Ronny looked around the table as they finished the meal, and sighed softly, "I have a question," she said.

"All right," Mr. Hartford said.

"Are we keeping our identities secret?" Ronny replied, "Because if I'm taking time off for this, I need to have something to tell my sponsors, and my dad." She hesitated a moment, "I told my brother, since he'll have to take over the team while I'm gone, but he needed to know and he won't say anything until I do."

"I think the decision belongs to the team," Mr. Hartford said, "whatever all of you decide will be the rule."

"You told your brother," Will said.

"Unlike you," Ronny replied, "I am a well known figure. I can't just disappear for a year."

"Why not?" Mack asked.

Ronny closed her eyes,  _spare me from non car people._  Opening her eyes, Ronny tried to explain. "Being a race car driver isn't just driving fast cars. It's a business. I have people who depend on me, mechanics mostly, but my brother helps me with the financial aspects, and the PR. I also have two other drivers on the team who need training and reassurance. I can't finance all of that with my race winnings, so I have sponsors; sponsors who took a chance on a woman driver and sponsors who signed up because of my name. I can't just vanish, and taking a leave of absence with no explanation means everyone is going to think I'm pregnant or something. I told Vick because he deserves to know. I want to tell my father because he isn't going to be happy, but this might lessen the impact. I'm not saying that I want to host a press conference, I just would like to have something to say that might spare the team some backlash." She looked around the table, but there was very little understanding. Only Mr. Hartford seemed to understand what she was saying.

"I don't see any reason to hide who we are," Mack said with a shrug. "I don't want to make some huge announcement, but secret identities seem to be more trouble than they're worth."

Will frowned, "I don't know," he said.

"You might find it an asset," Hartford offered, "especially in your security work. People would pay more to have a Power Ranger check their security systems." He turned slightly, "And Rose, there are organizations that work almost exclusively with Rangers, there are doors they can open that even your intelligence wouldn't." He paused, "And Dax, I know of at least one Ranger who did stunt work, although it was after he retired. Your abilities as a Ranger will translate well back into the movies."

"Sure," Dax said.

"All right," Rose agreed.

Will was silent, and then he sighed, "As long as we don't make some big announcement about this. I don't want a lot of media attention."

Ronny smiled, "Thanks guys." She pushed her plate back, "If you don't mind, I need to call my dad. It's better if I call him now rather than let someone else tell him about this." She hurried back up to her room and picked up the phone. For a long moment, she just stared at it, then she dialed.

"Robinson Racing, this is Amanda."

Ronnie's smile returned, "Hi Mom, it's Ronny."

"Ronny, sweetheart, shouldn't you be asleep?" Amanda Robison asked.

"Not exactly," Ronny replied with a wince. She'd probably woken Victor up earlier. "Is Dad there, I really need to talk to him."

"Sure honey," Amanda said, "he's right here."

Ronny waited for the phone to be handed over, "Veronica!" George Robinson said, in his naturally loud voice, "I saw the race, you looked good."

"Thanks Dad," Ronny replied. "Look, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What's up sweetheart?" George asked.

"I'm," Ronny paused, "I'm taking a leave of absence from racing."

"Why would you do that?" George asked, puzzled, "You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Ronny demanded, "No, I'm not pregnant. Someone made me an offer and I said yes. Dad, I'm a Power Ranger." She moved the phone away from her ear.

"You're a what?" George roared.

"A Power Ranger," Ronny said. "A superhero. I'm not driving right now because I am a Power Ranger. I'm part of a team fighting evil."

"You're just going to leave your sponsors hanging, your fans hanging, your team hanging while you prance around in spandex?" George demanded.

"No," Ronny replied, "I'm taking all that vacation time I never use to do something big. My sponsors can tell the world they support a Power Ranger. My fans will have an even bigger role model to emulate, and there are two exceptionally talented drivers that have a contract with the team. This gives them a chance to drive without me hovering over them. If nothing else, Vick can drive. I know he doesn't like racing, but he can win the same races I've been driving in."

George grumbled something Ronny pretended she couldn't hear.

"The team agreed that as long as we don't hold a press conference and announce it to the world, we don't need secret identities. I'm going to draft a statement for the press about my leave, and we'll let it go at that." Ronny replied.

"Ronny, people don't leave being a Power Ranger," George said bluntly, "they either die, or they put on their uniforms every few years and save the world again."

"Maybe," Ronny replied, "but I can live with that, Dad. At least then I'll have a good death. This isn't a horrible thing, or even a bad one. We'll get more sponsors, for one. The family of a Ranger? We could pick and choose sponsors. Racing will get more fans because I'm  _Ronnie Robinson,_  a race car driver turned Power Ranger. This is a boon for the sport." She paused to think of more good points.

"Talk to your mother," George said.

"A Power Ranger?" Amanda said, "Really honey. I know you wanted to drive cars, which isn't the most ladylike thing."

"Mom," Ronny cried, "really? Another lecture about being a lady? I thought we agreed that I was never that good at being a lady and let it go."

"Sweetheart, I just want what's best for you," Amanda replied.

"What's best for me? I'm twenty-four years old," Ronny said, "I have a successful career that I love and I was just offered a fantastic opportunity that few people ever get a chance at."

"I know honey," Amanda said. "Are you sure you want to do this, it's not safe."

"I'm not on this Earth to be safe," Ronny replied, the same way she did every year when her mother made her 'are you sure you want to drive' speech. Amanda Robinson had always dreamed her only daughter would be a lady. Ronny hated to break her mother's heart, but she wasn't a lady. Not the way her mother wanted her to be. "Why can't either of you just be proud of me," she wondered out loud and hung up the phone.

Sighing, Ronny sat down on her bed and dropped the phone beside her. She always came out of a conversation with her parents feeling like she was failing miserably at something she should have been able to handle. She wasn't sure why, and she was afraid to ask Victor. After all, he would tell her what she already knew about herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronnie took the back staircase to the kitchen quietly and slowly. Dressed in a black dress with yellow accents and heels, with her hair styled, she didn't want to mess anything up. Especially since she didn't think her hyper speed would mix well with heels. Spencer was in the kitchen alone when Ronnie opened the door. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Mr. Hartford said you were going out," Spencer commented in an equally soft tone.

"Yes," Ronnie replied, smoothing her dress. "Just some personal business; I shouldn't be out too late."

"I hope you have a good time," Spencer replied.

"Thank you," Ronnie said, "he told me I could use one of the cars?"

"Of course, did you have one in mind?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I'm going to have three people and luggage with me," Ronnie said, "so I'll need space, but, nothing flashy please."

"Then may I recommend the Range Rover," Spencer said.

"Perfect," Ronnie said, "where are the keys?"

"I will go get them," Spencer replied and was gone before Ronnie could protest.

Ronnie smoothed her dress again and then stopped her hands before she could run them through her hair. She didn't know why she was so nervous. "Wow, you look good."

Ronnie turned to find Will standing in the door to the kitchen, "Hi, thanks," Ronnie replied.

"Going somewhere?" Will asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

Ronnie eyed him for a moment, "I might be."

"Where are you going?" Will said.

Ronnie smirked, "None of your business, Will, just out."

"You've got a date, don't you?"

"No, it's not a date."

"Then why are you dressed up so fancy?"

"Because I wanted to dress this way, it is a free country."

"Here are the keys," Spencer announced, "excuse me, Will."

"Sorry Spencer," Will said, moving out of the butler's way.

"Not a problem sir," Spencer replied and handed the keys to Ronnie. "Have a good evening."

"It can only get better," Ronnie replied and headed out of the kitchen. "Later, Will."

"Do you have your morpher?" Will asked, suddenly serious.

Ronnie held up her yellow clutch, "Of course, Dad." Then she shut the garage door behind her firmly.

The drive out to the local airport was soothing, Ronnie cranked up the a/c and the radio before relaxing into the seat. She normally wasn't an SUV fan, but she had to admit the Range Rover was a very nice one.

Waiting at the airport were three figures that made Ronnie smile in delight, first was the tall, lanky blond Victor, dressed in slacks and yellow shirt, flanked by dark haired Michele, dressed in slacks and a pink button down and blond Sarah in a red dress with black accents in an Asian design. "Hi," she called as she jumped out of the SUV. "I can't believe you're all here, did you have any trouble? Is the whole team coming, how did your races go?"

Victor laughed and caught her in a hug. "We're fine, we had no trouble. Mario opted not to come, but we didn't really expect him to."

"I won," Sarah said with a modest smile. Ronnie frowned at her a moment and Sarah's smile grew, "I had some trouble early on, and one of the others hit the wall, but nobody was hurt and I pulled out a victory in the end."

"Third," Michele added with a cheerful grin, "not as good as I wanted, but better than I expected after the trip I had."

"That's great," Ronnie said and hugged Michele tightly. She hesitated to hug Sarah, who laughed and stepped up. It was always difficult to tell how Sarah would react. She had joined the team almost by accident, and always seemed reserved as if afraid to get close to them. Ronnie had spent the better part of a year getting through Sarah's defenses this much. "Let's get you guys to a hotel," Ronnie said, "I thought maybe we could grab something to eat afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan," Victor replied, catching up the handle to his suitcase, "The quality of airplane food is inversely proportional to the distance you travel in said plane."

Ronnie giggled, "Hartford loaned me the SUV for the evening, so let's go."

They loaded the luggage into the SUV and left the airport quickly. The hotel Victor had booked was easy to find and soon the foursome were settled in a nice Italian restaurant. "I hate to say this," Sarah said after they had eaten, "but we were being followed."

Ronnie glanced up, "we were?"

"It was a red jeep," Sarah replied, "three guys. They picked us up on the way back from the airport and tailed us into town. The driver was good, I would have thought it was nothing but they're out in the parking lot, don't look."

"Can you see them clearly?" Ronnie asked. She knew Sarah's uncle had been paranoid that Sarah would end up in trouble and had trained her as if she were one of the bodyguards at the company he worked at. If Sarah said they had a tail, they had a tail.

"Driver is African American male," Sarah said, "braids, wearing a black shirt. Front passenger is Caucasian, red shirt. Back seat is Asian male, blue shirt. The Asian can't sit still, or shut up."

Ronnie sighed, "it's the boys from my Ranger team. I didn't feel like explaining everything when I left. They're just being curious."

"Want to lose them for a while?" Sarah offered, "I know you and Victor have that logistics stuff to talk about."

"Can you?" Ronnie asked.

Sarah smiled, "You've got fans. Behind you, a group of young girls. They've just been whispering, but I can tell. Be ready to get out of here in five."

"We're ready," Victor said, smiling at Ronnie.

"I'll handle the check," Michele offered, "you two just get out of here."

"Thanks," Ronnie said, "I'll pay you back."

"That's ok," Michele said, "I don't mind."

Sarah slid out of her seat casually and headed off. Ronnie didn't turn to look. She already knew what her friend was up to with the fans. They'd pulled this before when someone was being too persistent. Get a group of fans, usually female, to mob the annoyance. Ronnie made a mental note to make sure she found a way to thank the girls if they helped them out.

"You're clear," Sarah said, "the girls are on their way out."

Ronnie and Victor stood and hurried for the second exit, knowing the other two would find their own way home.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Victor asked as they left the restaurant.

After a moment to think Ronnie said, "am I too competitive?"

"In what sense?" Victor asked.

"Just, when I'm playing games for fun," Ronnie replied, and told him about how her team was beginning to react to playing games with her.

"You're an intense person," Victor said after a long moment, "you're dedicated, driven, and decisive. Are you competitive? Yes. In racing that's your greatest asset. You're on a team, but you rise or fall by what you do. Rangers, and I'm not an expert, but they put a lot of focus on a different sort of teamwork, the kind that is more like a machine. You can work with that kind of team, but it's not your natural instinct. You have an incredible drive to win and you don't let anyone stop you, which are assets to being a Ranger. The problem you have, Ronnie, is you forget that not everything is life or death."

"Ok," Ronnie said, "in other words, I am too competitive, but that's usually ok. I am trying though, to fit in. I just, I forget, and these morphers, they're incredible. I have so much energy now, and I'm stronger and faster too. Mr. Hartford said we should have leveled out, but I'm not sure if I have."

Victor hummed thoughtfully, "I bet what it is, Ronnie, is that you've been altering between intense and excited, and that's what throws you off. I know you've been anxious about us getting back to the West Coast since we decided to come here."

"So I should level off again, then?" Ronnie asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Victor said, "I'm grasping at straws. My forte, if you'll remember, is finance."

"Speaking of," Ronnie said as they arrived at the hotel, "we should go over the books."

They got out of the car and headed up to Victor's room, their discussion switching from introspection to business on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronnie found Tyzonn standing in the middle of the living room, "Hey," she said, "everything ok?"

Tyzonn smiled at her, "Everything is fine, Ronnie. I am, surprised, if you will."

"How so?" Ronnie asked.

"I have grown up on a planet that is known for its technology," Tyzonn said, "but I find myself on a planet that barely contains basic technology on the whole and I find I do not know how anything works."

Ronnie laughed, "What did you want? I can help."

"I'm hungry," Tyzonn admitted.

"Did you ask Spencer?" Ronnie asked.

"He is helping Mr. Hartford downstairs," Tyzonn replied, "I didn't want to bother them."

"Come with me to the kitchen and I'll get you something," Ronnie said motioning him to follow, "Come on."

They walked over to the kitchen and Ronnie gestured, "Do you want something specific? I can make a mean sandwich."

"What is a sandwich?" Tyzonn asked.

Ronnie paused staring at him, "You don't know what a sandwich is?"

"No," Tyzonn replied.

"It's bread, mayonnaise, a meat and cheese, then you add other stuff as you feel like it. My brother likes peanut butter, banana, and honey." Ronnie opened the fridge and began selecting what she needed, "Tell you what," she said, "I'll make something and have you try it." She hesitated, "You aren't allergic to anything are you?"

"No," Tyzonn said, "Mercurian dietary requirements are compatible with humans." He paused, "Is that real meat?"

"Yeah," Ronnie said, "Spencer orders it from some organic company, so it's pretty close to fresh off the cow."

"I don't understand," Tyzonn said.

"Yes," Ronnie replied, "It's real meat, not processed or altered beyond being cooked and cut." She put the sandwich together, "So, how did you get into intergalactic rescue?"

Tyzonn shrugged, "Mercuria hasn't needed Rangers for generations because we're located near several planets that have Rangers. The rescue squad was our way of contributing to the galaxy. My parents worked for a company that designed equipment for the squads, but I wanted to be more hands on. I'm sure they're worried about me, but I've been told that I can contact them easily enough." He hesitated, "What about you?"

Ronnie grinned at him, "My parents come from money, my mother's family works in manufacturing, and my dad races stock cars."

"Races stock cars," Tyzonn repeated.

"Stock cars are upgraded cars that we race, depending on where we're at, the tracks are all different, but it's essentially the first car to complete a certain number of laps." Ronnie replied.

"I'm familiar with racing vehicles," Tyzonn said, "I've never heard of a stock car though."

Ronnie grinned, "Next time we get a weekend, I'll take you up to the track, and you can see what I mean." She slid the sandwich over, "Try that. Now, my dad's been in racing all his life, the Robinson Racing Team is very well known; it's the only life I ever wanted. Before Mr. Hartford offered me the morpher, I was a champion driver over in Europe with my team. While I'm here, my brother's running the team and we have two other drivers as well."

"You were a driver?" Tyzonn repeated.

"Yeah," Ronnie said, "More than that, I was the head of my team. My brother, Victor, helps with the financing because he's always had a head for numbers, but it's my team."

"I meant no offense," Tyzonn said quietly. "I simply did not think of you as anything other a healer."

"A what?" Ronnie asked.

"A healer," Tyzonn replied, "Yellow rangers are known for being healers."

Ronnie shrugged, "I've studied first aid, if that's what you mean. I'm not much for formal training."

"Maybe you should consider it," Tyzonn said, "you would not have activated the yellow morpher if you did not possess a healer's heart."

Ronnie nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, but only if you try your sandwich."

Tyzonn glanced down and picked it up the sandwich. "I was always the brave one in the family," he muttered, and took a bite.

"Don't knock it before you try it," Ronnie scolded him.

"Tried what?" Will asked, coming in out of the garage.

"This sandwich," Tyzonn said with surprise, "it's good."

"Told you," Ronnie replied smugly.

"Are you still ignoring me?" Will asked, "Come on, Ronnie, I said I was sorry."

"What is wrong?" Tyzonn asked.

"Ronnie went out with some guy a few weeks ago, and two girls. Mac, Dax, and I were curious and followed her. She set some fans on us to get away," Will said.

"My brother and our drivers came by," Ronnie said simply, "I took an evening to talk business with them, only to have the male contingent following me like really bad paparazzi. Having Michele and Sarah set those girls on you was your just deserts. I'm allowed to have a private life, Will."

"Well, yeah, but," Will began.

"This is the problem," Ronnie snapped, "I'm famous, ok. I've been famous for years, both as a daughter of the Robinson family and as a driver. I know the difference between public and private lives. I live with it. The thing is, there are limits, when I'm out with the team, I know I might have to hand out an autograph because I'm a driver or a Power Ranger these days, but what you did, that's the kind of thing only a paparazzi would do. That's the sort of behavior that can get people hurt. You didn't think, Will. None of you thought about what you were doing, you simply assumed that because I'm your teammate you had some sort of a right to know what I was doing. You don't. If I don't want to tell you that my brother's spending the night in town so that we can go over the numbers, contracts, and sponsors before they resettle on the West Coast then I don't have to. Hartford knew where I'd be, my tracker was on, and that was all I had to do."

"Jeez Ronnie," Will laughed, "calm down."

Ronnie was not the sort to resort to violence, but staring at Will's smug expression, she didn't even hesitate, "Don't be a jackass, Will," she told him bluntly. "Although that seems to be your default personality."

As she stalked out of the kitchen, she heard him ask Tyzonn, "What did I do?"

Ronnie headed outside, intending to go for a run to calm down. Will and Mack still didn't understand, but Dax actually had. When Ronnie told him it had felt like being stalked by reporters, he'd understood instantly. It had to be the fact that he, Dax, had been in Hollywood for so long. Mack was the isolated and naïve son of a rich eccentric, unless Hartford had managed a major archaeological discovery or major technological advancement, they tended to be under the radar for reporters. Will, on the other hand, was a spy; he spent his life watching people unobserved. He probably would never understand how much that had hurt her. That she, who had gladly opened so much of her life to be an example for young girls, had been stalked by a guy for no reason or purpose.

As she ran, Ronnie tried to pretend that she was setting all of her turmoil free, grinding it into the dust with every step. Too bad, she couldn't really do that.


	5. Chapter 5

They lost the Power on Tuesday; of course it was Tuesday, all the bad things happen on Tuesday. Ronny would never forget the physical pain of being separated from the Morphing Grid any more than she would forget the emotional shock of confronting Thrax.

The fact that the fight made the evening news, complete with film that some foolhardy reporter got from just outside the standardized one hundred foot safety radius, was really the icing on Ronny's cake. Thankfully, Spencer held all calls for the Rangers so they could recover and plan their next move.

When Mister Hartford announced he couldn't fix the morphers, Ronny felt like Mack sucker punched her, but her teammates. Tyzonne looked ill, physically ill, Mack looked like his world had ended and Will had that impassive look that meant he was really hiding what he felt but he was just as upset as the rest of them. Rose's eyes were darting over the collection of morphers in that way that said she was trying to come up with a solution.

There was truly only one solution. With the Sentinel Knight off to get back up somewhere, they did what they were called to do, they fought the bad guys.

As Ronny struggled to pick herself up, she wondered if they'd all just forgotten everything they knew about fighting, because that was easily the worst fight she'd ever been in.

Then came the Rangers. Real Power Rangers, Rangers who had won their fights, who dealt with their bad guys, and who sent Mig and Kamdore running for the hills.

Then they demorphed.

Ronny glanced at the girl in yellow, but when their eyes met, Ronny turned to Mack.

"Thanks," Mack said, "whoever you are."

"We're glad to help," the oldest of the five, the black ranger, responded. Will made a soft noise, but when Ronny glanced at him, he shook his head slightly.

"Is anyone else confused here?" Dax asked.

The girl in blue blinked for a moment, but whatever she was thinking, the Sentinel Knight interrupted. "I will answer all your questions."

"But maybe this isn't the best place," the girl in blue added and nodded, "Looks like reporters are coming."

"None of us have open identities," added the yellow girl.

"It would be very bad if I were caught," the red ranger offered.

Ronny glanced over her shoulder and then at the rest of the team, Mack nodded, "Will, Ronny, can you stall them? We need to get the vehicles loaded anyways. You guys can hang out there."

"How long do you need?" Will asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Mack said, "and no international incidents."

"It was only one time," Ronny protested as she headed to stall the reporters, "and it wasn't my fault."

Ronny glanced at Will, "Let me spin this?" She requested softly.

"Not a problem," Will replied.

"Ronny Robinson," someone called.

"On second thought," Ronny said, "this wasn't a great idea."

"You volunteered," Will said casually.

Ronny pasted on a bright smile, "Martha from OK, right?" She addressed the woman who had said her name.

"That's right," Martha replied, "Who are those other Rangers? Why are they here?"

"One question at a time," Will interrupted pointedly.

"Who they are?" Ronny said, "Senior Rangers, allies. I'm sure you recognize the suits."

"Why are they here?" One of the other reporters asked, "I'm Will, from the Global."

"Will from the Global," Ronny said, "They came because we asked them to."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Someone else please," Ronny said.

"Why did you ask them to?" Someone else asked.

Ronny grinned, "Ami, it's been a while." She took a deep breath, trying to find a good way to spin it.

"Ronny, Will," Dax said, "Mack says it's time to go."

"I'm afraid there will be no more questions," Ronny said promptly with a bright smile. "Keep safe, everyone." Turning, she strode quickly up the hill, Will just behind her.

The SHARK was already parked near Stonehenge, instead of where they'd left it. "They packed up quick," Will commented.

"They probably had help," Ronny replied.

The older rangers were sitting in the cargo area, in the fold down seats the team jokingly called the suicide seats for their lack of full safety harnesses. "Nice job," the black ranger said.

Ronny shrugged, "I'm used to it."

"Pay attention," Will added as they headed into the cockpit, "that's the only time you will ever see Ronny Robinson act modest."

"Bite me Will," Ronny replied, "Move it, Tyzonne, I'm flying."

They radioed ahead to warn Mr. Hartford and Spencer of their unexpected allies, to which Mr. Hartford promptly offered them all rooms in the mansion until the crisis was over.

/...\\\

After introductions were made, and Dax finished being somewhat star struck at meeting Adam, a somewhat well known, retired stunt double, Ronny found herself between a rock and a hard place. Kira, the yellow ranger, had been watching her since they'd got to the mansion and clearly wanted to talk to her. On the other hand, she had no doubt that her brother and father had both seen the awkward press conference and would want details of their own.

Ronny decided to chose the easiest route first; she called Victor, curled up on her bed with the door shut and locked.

"What is going on?" Victor asked when he answered the phone, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Ronny replied, "I promise."

"What happened?" Victor asked. "Why didn't you morph today? Who were those other Rangers?"

"Vic!" Ronny snapped, "Calm down, I'll explain." She paused, but Victor didn't speak. "What happened is this; remember that new leader that showed up? With the staff?"

"The one who knocked you out of morph?" Victor asked dryly.

"Him," Ronny agreed, "his name is Thrax, and he claims he's the son of Rita and Zedd."

Victor whistled.

"I know, right?" Ronny said, "Thrax did something. I don't know how he did it, but he not only broke our morphers, he's damaged their connection to the Grid. We can't morph right now. The other Rangers were brought in as back up, until we get the morphers fixed."

"Ronny, do you think it will take long?" Victor asked.

"I don't know," Ronny replied, "What's wrong Vic?"

"I just got off the phone with Frank Lund, the VP from Richard Oils," Victor said. Ronny closed her eyes, Richard Oils was a big sponsor for the team, and they had been reluctant to stay when she'd become a Ranger. "If you aren't either racing or fighting soon, I think they'll pull out," Victor said quietly. "I've had a few other rumbles this week about that, too."

Ronny muttered in Italian, "I'm sure this will work out," she said. "We just need a little time."

"I don't know how much you're going to get." Victor replied.

"Me either." Ronny whispered.

/...\\\

Kira cornered Ronny after breakfast the next day, "Are you ok?" Kira asked quietly.

Ronny smiled at her, "I'm fine, Kira."

Kira snorted, "You know, when the Sentinel came looking for backup, I volunteered for a reason."

"What do you mean?" Ronny asked.

"I'm a yellow ranger, same as you are. I'm a Healer, I specialize in soul healing. You just had your powers ripped away from you through no fault of your own. Besides, Rangers are not allowed to use the phrase 'fine' as an indicator of emotional, physical, or mental well being."

"We aren't?" Ronny asked.

"Because fine means, 'I'm hurt but I can't admit it'. Fine means 'I'm bleeding inside and I can't stop it'. Fine means 'I'm slitting my wrists with a razor because I can't cope.' Fine is no longer a part of Ranger vocabulary."

Ronny stepped back, surprised. Kira wasn't very tall, or imposing, she'd thought, not until this moment, when sheer personality and vehement words pushed Ronny back a step. "Try again," Kira said, "Are you ok?"

Ronny stared at Kira for a moment, "I don't know," she admitted finally. "I don't know how I feel about not having my powers. I don't have time for that."

"Time?" Kira repeated.

"I run a business," Ronny replied, "you've probably heard of me, Veronica 'Ronny' Robinson, daughter of Robinson Racing driver George Robinson. I'm a championship driver, and I run a team called VR Racing. My brother's handling the books for me, and the other drivers on the team are racing, but it's all in my name. I won the races, handled the press, found the mechanics, and the drivers, and I contracted with my sponsors. When I became a Ranger, Victor, my brother, and I managed to keep our sponsors by selling them on my name attached to being a Power Ranger."

Ronny took a deep breath, "After the fight at Stonehenge, I'm on the verge of losing sponsors. One of them has stated if I'm not back racing or a ranger in a couple of days, they'll walk. Others have made similar hints but haven't been so blunt. I have to call my father today and he's going to be on my case about the whole thing, not to mention how badly I handled the media at Stonehenge. I can't think about what Thrax did, because I know I'm going to end up curled in a little ball, sobbing my eyes out. I have to keep my team together, I have to convince my sponsors that I'm worth keeping around, and I have to do it today. Excuse me for putting off my emotional breakdown in favor of taking care of the people I'm responsible for."

Apparently, Ronny had more to say than she'd expected.

"Ronny," Spencer said, coming in with the phone, "it's Mister Robinson."

"Excuse me," Ronny said, "I have to take this. Thank you Spencer."

Ronny took the phone and lifted it to her ear, "Hello?" She said.

"Are you a Power Ranger or aren't you?" George Robinson demanded.

"I am a Power Ranger," Ronny replied as she headed out of the living room where Kira had cornered her.

"Then why did I see you on television getting your butt kicked unmorphed?" George replied, "Your sponsors aren't going to stick around if that's what being a Power Ranger is about. They back winners, Veronica."

"I know Dad," Ronny replied, "We're just having a spot of trouble, that's all."

"Trouble? Trouble? What kind of trouble is so bad that you're being replaced?"

"I'm not being replaced," Ronny replied.

"That's not what I saw on TV. What I saw was your team getting their collective asses handed to them then getting rescued by other Rangers," George replied.

"Dad," Ronny began.

"Ronny," George said, "I haven't said much about this Ranger thing because it was clearly important to you. I'm speaking up now because I have to. You need to realize that you aren't the only one depending on those battles. You start losing and it's just like in racing, the sponsors will walk. Your team needs the money those sponsors bring in."

"You think I don't know that?" Ronny burst out, "Dad, I know all of that. I'm working on it."

"Fine," George replied after a long moment, "here's my advice, Ronny. If you aren't back in the suit and fighting before the week is out, you should think about driving again. Win some races, and your sponsors will stick around. People are counting on you."

/...\\\

Perhaps it was inevitable for all of them to drift together after dinner. They gathered in the living room with drinks a few days later. "So," Mack said after a moment, "why did you all agree to come?"

Adam raised his eyebrow at Mack as he drank his coffee. "Because you needed us," Tori began.

"Because I was worried," Kira interrupted Tori. "I wasn't sure how well you would handle losing the power, or that battle with Thrax. Doctor O said that Ronny wasn't a Soul or a Mind Healer, so I came to see if I could help."

Adam lifted a single shoulder, "I've fought Rita and Zedd at their worst. You would have needed someone from our group up here to handle Thrax because we know Rita and Zedd and can extrapolate what Thrax could know or be able to do." He set his cup down on the table beside him, "Zedd destroyed our powers twice, actually. The first time we were able to convert the coins into channeling the ninja powers, the second time we had to quest for the Zeo Powers, and I changed colors to green that time."

Tori coughed, "I came because Kira and the Sentinel asked me to. You needed help, what was I supposed to do, say let the world burn?"

Xander nodded, "I think the Sentinel Knight thought I could help restore the morphers after what my team went through, but I can't."

"What happened?" Dax asked.

"Chip and Udonna say it was a spell," Xander replied, "but they've never been able to prove it. We were tired of fighting, and we started to think of magic as the answer to everything. When we ran into a tough monster, we convinced Daggeron, our Knight Master, to use his genii in the fight. Jenji was capture by our enemies."

"Wait, you had a genii?" Rose asked.

"Long story," Xander said shortly, "and he's our friend. Anyway, our enemies used Jenji to wish away our magic. Since our power and our magic are so closely intertwined, we lost both. To get our power back, we journeyed to the Tribunal of Magic. They heard our request, and denied us."

"But," Mack began, and then flinched, "sorry."

"It's ok, mate," Xander said easily. "We went back to Briarwood and we agreed powers or no powers, we could still fight."

"That sounds familiar," Ronny muttered.

"I think we've all had that moment," Kira said, she glanced at Tori, "What was it Shane said? We may not be Power Rangers anymore."

"But we still have power," Tori finished.

"How did you get your power back?" Bridge asked suddenly from his spot on the floor. Bridge was the odd man out if any of them were. From a future he couldn't really talk about, Bridge tended to avoid the others when he could, and given Adam's cold reception of the SPD Ranger, it wasn't that surprising.

"We proved ourselves," Xander replied, "because we fought. We did what was right, even though we weren't Mystics or Rangers. The Tribunal granted our powers, reversed the spell, and then gave us our Legend powers."

"You know, we didn't have those power ups when we fought Rita and Zedd," Adam offered.

Kira laughed, "Not true, I've seen the footage."

"Tell," Tori said, "he's blushing."

"Doctor O didn't know I saw it," Kira said, "but it's under this file, 'Metallic Armor'. I was curious, especially since Doctor O was complaining about all the power ups going around."

"Kira," Adam said firmly, "we don't talk about the Metallic Armor."

"You don't," Kira agreed, "anyone would be embarrassed to admit that their upgraded armor looks like glitter covered spandex, I don't blame you at all."

Adam slumped down in his seat as the others howled. "Actually," Bridge said as they calmed down, "in terms of power, the Metallic Armor is actually one of the strongest, and it's more streamlined appearance made it easier to utilize in battle. The same equations were used in the SPD SWAT power ups rather than the more bulky styles adapted by later teams. It may look like glitter covered spandex, but I'd take that over Super Dino Mode when I go toe to toe with a Master Villain."

"Huh," Adam said.

Bridge turned towards Ronny's team. "Don't worry; you'll get your power back. I know you want it back now, but it will take just a little more time."

Time.

Ronny stood up, "I need to check in with Victor," she said and headed for her room.

Rose found her there, with Tyzonne just behind. "Are you ok?" Rose asked quietly.

"No," Ronny replied, "I'm not. Rose, I may have to leave."

"Why?" Rose asked as Tyzonne closed the door.

"Since Thrax," Ronny stopped and took an unsteady breath, "Since Thrax, my racing team has lost five sponsors. Five, Rose. We were managing with what we had, but five? If something doesn't happen, I have to go. These people, my racing team, they depend on me for their livelihood. They signed contracts and I swore that they wouldn't regret it. If I go back, if I run a few races, I can get interest drummed up. Hartford promised he'd pay sponsorship, and I'll call that marker in. I know a few others who would help."

"Ronny," Rose said.

"I'd come back," Ronny replied, "as soon as they got the morphers fixed, I'd come back, but I have to go."

"Ronny," Tyzonne said.

"There isn't another answer," Ronny continued, "Victor isn't a big name in racing, he's, he's barely even worth mentioning even if he's good and Michele and Sarah aren't there yet either. I've got the name recognition, and the cachet of the Rangers to draw in some sponsors."

"Can you go back?" Tyzonne said, "Off planet, Rangers are not allowed to compete with civilians because of their enhanced state."

Ronny shook her head, "There's no ruling against it. I guess if someone wants to make a fuss, but Tyzonne, I can't not do this."

Someone knocked on the door and they stilled, "Ronny?" Dax called, "It's me and Mack."

"That's Mack and I," Will corrected him pointedly, "and Will, for the record."

"Come in," Ronny said.

It was crowded with six people, so Ronny crawled on the bed, and Rose sat beside her. "What's going on?" Mack asked.

"If we don't get those morphers fixed now," Ronny said, "I have to go. My racing team is in trouble and I'm the only one who can fix it."

"If you're going, I'm going," Dax said. "I'm getting tired of being ignored or condescended to because I'm not book smart."

The rangers exchanged glances, "Dax," Mack began.

"Not you guys," Dax said, "you accept me. I just don't want to have to prove myself to them if they can't be bothered to notice me."

Ronny bit her lip, she'd seen the other Rangers roll their eyes a few times when Dax said something, but she hadn't realized how it was affecting Dax. She'd rolled her eyes at the blue ranger more than a few times, but she'd never actually ignored Dax's insight.

"Where will you go?" Will asked.

"There's a TV show filming just north of here," Dax replied, "I know the guy handling the stuntmen and they need someone to fill in for a few weeks. He said if I wasn't here, he'd give me a shot."

"I've had some offers of security work," Will said, "just in the area, Mack. It would let me get away from them."

"They are arrogant," Tyzonne admitted. "I too have been asked to do something. Two of Earth's Silvers wish to meet with me."

"The university in Turtle Cove asked me if I'd consider doing a lecture series," Rose admitted, "I haven't turned them down yet."

"And I'll stay here," Mack sighed.

"If you stay," Ronny said, "you'll be in a position to call us back in. You'll know everything they do and when the morphers are ready, we can come back."

They looked at each other, and Ronny knew no matter what happened when she went back to her racing team, it wasn't going to be permanent. She would work her contacts and give Michele and Sarah the team. The girls were dedicated drivers and the men experienced. It would be her final gift to the sport she'd loved.

"We'll talk to Dad tomorrow," Mack said finally.

/...\\\

Ronny shouldn't have been surprise that Kira found her as she was packing, "You're leaving?" The other yellow asked.

"I have some business to take care of," Ronny replied. "I can't do anything here, Kira. Not until the morphers are fixed."

"Rangering," Kira began.

"Kira, I can't morph," Ronny spun, "I can't fight like you guys do, I can't handle a Zord properly. I don't know a damn thing about fixing the morphers. I can fix a car, but a morpher? Not in my job experience. I can fix what's wrong with my team, so I'm going. I'll fix the problem and I'll come back. Unlike you, this is a job for me, there was a contract, and I get paid. I also get time off."

"You can't give up," Kira said.

"I'm not; my God do you listen to yourself?" Ronny demanded, "You act like the fact that I have a life outside of being a Ranger is the end of the world. You were in high school. I race." She snarled at Kira, who shut her mouth in surprise, "Racing isn't just a sport, Kira. It's a business. Each team rises or falls based on the success of the drivers. It's how you get sponsors, pay your bills, and keep your name in the press. I've been the face of a team since I was eighteen years old and I've been signing autographs since I won my first race. Excuse me for being famous for hard work and God given talent." She paused, "Not that it's any of your business."

Turning, Ronny shut the suitcase and zipped it tight. "I'll be back when the morphers are fixed, Kira, maybe even before. Stay safe."

/...\\\

Victor picked her up at the airport, "I'm going to shut the team down," Ronny told him.

"What?" Victor asked.

"I'm not coming back for good," Ronny replied, "Even when we win. Being a Ranger, I get the feeling we're going to be needed."

"What about the girls?" Victor asked.

"I'll come back for a bit, transition VR Racing over to them. I hope you can find them someone good at finances so you can get on with your life. Hartford swore he'd sponsor the girls as long as they wanted to race if they needed it."

"All right," Victor replied, "I'll get things started."

"That's provided that I can keep things together long enough to win," Ronny replied.

/...\\\

They got their powers back, and defeated Thrax, and not too soon, Ronny thought as the victory celebration wound down. The group was settled into the living room, beginning to feel their bruises and the drain of a major fight when Bridge stood up, "May I have your attention please," he said quietly.

"What's up?" Mack asked.

Bridge sighed, "I know, Adam, it hasn't been easy for you to deal with me being from SPD. Especially since I couldn't say anything." He glanced at the clock on the wall, "but I was sent here to fulfill a mission. I was one of three who could fulfill all the mission parameters and fit the few fuzzy images saved by the press. Of the other two, one of them might excel in the technical aspects of this mission; he would never have managed a morpher. The third," Bridge paused again, "it was believed that the attitude portrayed towards SPD in this time period, particularly by Zordon's Rangers, would be more emotionally scarring. By now, I'm sure you suspect, Adam, and it's true. I'm not a Red Ranger. I'm a Green Ranger. Since this mission would require a Red, I was issued a Red Cadet Morpher." He glanced at the clock and then over his shoulder.

Ronny glanced behind him and frowned. There were sparks of gold and green light appearing in the air.

"That being said," Bridge continued, "I have a message for the Elder Red. Please tell him that Grumm is defeated at SPD Earth, that the Children of Time will hold the key to victory, and the greatest battle cry will be a single whisper, what color is the sky?"

The sparks flared out into a twisting vortex, fluctuated in and out, then stabilized into a wormhole. Ronny, ducking behind the couch, could see some sort of lab on the other side. The wormhole flared and then a young man stepped through and waved a device around. "Bridge," he said, "time to go."

"Yeah," Bridge said, "I'm ready." He waved, "Bye guys, I'll see you in the future."

"Bridge," Adam began.

"We don't have time, Dad," the young man said and flinched.

"What?" Adam snapped.

"Seriously, Jinx," Bridge replied, "I was handling this."

"Who are you?" Adam demanded.

"I'm Antonio's Jinx," the young man replied. "I think that will make sense by now."

Adam nodded stiffly, "It does."

"Just call this a personal note," Jinx replied, "Dad, Adam, really, no matter what I say. When I'm fourteen, the thing that I want more than anything is an old fashioned, heavy, sturdy microscope. The kind you have to be careful to carry around 'cause if you drop it, you could break your foot."

"Seriously?" Adam asked.

"It sounds stupid, but it's a matter of life and death," Jinx replied. "Let's go Bridge, before my lady decides that I really do need a skirt on my uniform if I get activated."

Bridge waved again and stepped through the wormhole, followed by Jinx.

"What just happened?" Xander asked.

"Bridge went back to the future," Dax replied, "and he was taken by someone who claimed to be Adam's son who wanted to request a Christmas present."

"He was," Adam replied, "his name is actually Julian, but my adopted son, Tony, calls him Jinx, or Antonio's Jinx, because whenever the two of them are in the same room, Tony tends to be exceptionally clumsy. But, Jinx is a baby."

"I would have said he was seventeen, maybe eighteen," Ronny mused. She grinned a little, "I know what Santa is bringing Jinx when he's fourteen."

"What?" Adam asked.

"The kid risked a paradox to ask for it," Tori mused, "I'd give it to him. He didn't seem like the type to use life or death lightly."

"What I want to know," Will said, "is why he was concerned about a skirt."

"Julian will be a Pink," Adam replied absently, "when he's ready for a morpher." Looking at the Rangers staring at him, Adam frowned, "Pink just means he's going to be caring, kind, and compassionate. I don't think there's a damn thing wrong with that."

"Neither do I," Rose replied firmly.


	6. Chapter 6

After Moltor and the Fear Cats tried to drain her strength, Ronny thought the teasing about her and Will would never end. Just because she had slightly softened towards the Black Ranger, the team seemed to take that as carte blanche to tease them about their 'crushes'. Then something happened to take everyone's mind off of her and Will.

They learned that Mack was an android.

Of them all, Dax handled it best. Ronny had spent a lot of time studying their occasionally clueless Blue Ranger, and she'd come to realize that Dax compared life to the movies as a way to cope. When he couldn't understand something, or it overwhelmed him, he found a movie reference to frame it in. She didn't think it was healthy, but after he commented that it reminded him of some B-rated robot film in which he'd played a small part as a stunt double that was it. Dax had been more concerned about some picture Mack had showed him than the fact that Mack was two years old.

Tyzonne had seemed more disturbed than upset, but Ronny decided, after thinking about it, that the Silver Ranger had been more surprised than anything. Given where Tyzonne came from, lifelike androids were probably a lot more common than on Earth, and the fact that not only was Mack an android, but an Earth built android that Tyzonne hadn't figured out was the source of any conflict.

Of course, Ronny was a bit upset that Tyzonne had fallen for the same 'primitive Earth' reputation that so many others did. It was, she privately felt, one of the reasons that Earth was so good at defending themselves. Even fifteen years of Ranger victories had been hard pressed to make a dent in the prevailing perception of Earth being just steps above primitives that had barely discovered fire.

Will had backed off, but that was Will. Not only was he more inclined to step back when things got weird, but he was still a bit of a lone wolf. Ronny let him go, because Will was surprisingly self-aware for all that he acted otherwise, and when the Black Ranger was ready, he'd be there like nothing had changed. It wasn't like he'd desert the team on the battlefield or anything.

Spencer seemed upset at how Mack reacted to learning the truth, but Ronny figured that that was a breach that only Mack and Spencer could heal. As for Mister Hartford, well, Ronny had long since found the older man to be rather naïve in a way. He always seemed to be trying for 'wise mentor' and falling into a more manipulative route. His actions towards Mack had always been odd, more than overprotective, but like Geppetto, suddenly realizing that the puppet he'd created had a mind of its own and fumbling to do the best he could with the life he'd created.

As for herself, Ronny wasn't sure how she should react. She'd never understood why people thought knowing someone was gay made them different and decided that finding out that the cute, bold Red Ranger she'd trusted to lead them was an android would make no difference to her.

Rose and Mack himself were two different stories however. Rose had a not so secret crush on the Red Ranger and learning that her crush was an android seemed to throw her off guard. Mack, on the other hand, had been thrown into a moment of extreme doubt, constantly spouting off about being a program and not a human.

Ronny wasn't sure what she could say to Mack, so instead she tracked down Rose, who was in the underground tech lab working on some project. "Hey Rose," Ronny said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi Ronny," Rose said, "did you need something?"

"I was just checking in on you," Ronny replied. "You've been a little distant lately."

"I'm fine," Rose replied with a tentative smile.

"You know, Kira told me that Rangers weren't allowed to use 'fine' to indicate their state of being anymore," Ronny said as she sat down on one of the stools in the lab. "I think something bad happened because she was really upset about it."

Rose nodded, "I'm a little unsettled," she said finally. "I mean, Mack's a robot, how am I supposed to deal with that?"

Ronny eyed her friend for a moment, "The fact that you really want to get up close and personal with his programming probably doesn't help either does it?"

Rose's head jerked up and she stared at Ronny, "I- I-, of course not! Mack's our friend, I wouldn't be so crass." Ronny eyed her for a moment, keeping her smile away by force of will. Rose's shoulders slumped, "Maybe a little."

Ronny laughed, "You're a scientist Rose, you're curious like a cat. Besides, you already know how to think of him, he's our friend. What else matters?"

Rose eyed her for a minute, "Are you ok, you've been acting a little off."

Ronny hesitated, then nodded, "Ever since the Fear Cats drained me, it's been, well, different."

Rose came over, "Different, how?"

"Something changed," Ronny said, "when my Power came back. It was like something shifted because of the energy drain. One minute, I'm trying to figure out how to be a Yellow and the next it just got, easier. I mean Kira talked about Soul Healers and Body Healers, but that's not what I am."

"What about a mind Healer?" Rose suggested, "That's the common third side, body, mind and soul."

Ronny nodded, "Maybe." She eyed Rose, "But we're talking about you, Rose. We've all had a nasty shock lately and I wanted to make sure you were handling it all right."

Rose frowned for a moment, "I'm confused, Ronny. There are so many different emotions; I just don't know how to react. You don't seem bothered by it."

"I've never understood why people treat someone different when they learn that they're gay. I don't see this any differently. I'm not going to change how I treat Mack just because he's different that we originally assumed."

"Really?"

Ronny turned to find Mack standing in the door. "Hi Mack," Ronny said with a little smile, "and yes, really. You're still Mackenzie Hartford, you great lump. Whatever's inside of you doesn't change the fact that you are brave to the point of reckless and your heart is bigger than anyone else I know."

"I don't have a heart," Mack retorted.

"You could have fooled me, the way you're acting."

"It's a computer chip," Mack replied, "activated by a subroutine."

"Sounds like the human brain to me," Ronny said as she stood up, "not that I'm an expert, but our emotions are activated by electrical and hormonal impulses that might as well be a subroutine. Besides, we accepted Tyzonne."

"Tyzonne," Mack began.

"Isn't even remotely human," Ronny said, "although he's alive, he's a thinking being with free will. He just happens to turn into a puddle of mercury at inconvenient times. You are also alive, you think, you feel, and you've defied Mister Hartford. How else could you have become the Red Ranger, remember?"

 

Mack stared at her for a long moment then he turned and stalked away.

"Men," Ronny announced, pivoting to Rose, "arrogant, stubborn, pig headed, moronic idiots, the lot of them."

Rose chuckled.

"I mean, what was that, I have no feelings. He was gearing for a good temper tantrum, I promise you that."

"You really think so?" Rose asked.

"He was, and if that isn't emotion then I don't know what is. Furthermore, the more we act normal around him the faster he'll calm down about it all."

"Ok," Rose replied, "I think I can do that."

Ronny reached out and rested her hand on Rose's shoulder, "You will."


	7. Chapter 7

Ronny tugged her shirt straight and took a deep breath. “You look fine,” Victor told her, “very professional.”

Ronny smiled, “Thanks Vic. Are they ready?”

“Not quite,” Victor replied, “are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m positive,” Ronny said firmly. She reached up to smooth back her hair and then tugged her shirt again. “Are the others here?”

“The Rangers are in the conference room, as you asked, and the drivers are waiting in the hall.” Victor confirmed.

There was a knock on the door and Sarah stuck her head in, “Ronny, everyone’s here. It’s time.”

“Ok,” Ronny said and took a deep breath. Then she stepped forward, smiling at Sarah as the other driver stepped back. “Let’s do this.”

Two weeks ago, the Overdrive Rangers had held a press conference on their victory. The others had headed off to seek out new dreams, but Ronny had known even before she’d left that she wasn’t going back to racing for long.

Today, Ronny entered the promenade of the raceway she had won her first race and faced off against the sports reporters who had gathered at her request. Victor, Sarah, and Michele followed her behind the podium and the three took seats. Ronny stepped up to the podium and looked at the gathered crowd. “Good afternoon,” she said, “thank you all for coming today. It’s been a crazy year, between trying to keep VR Racing strong and being a Power Ranger, there were days I didn’t know if I was coming or going. I learned a great deal about myself and our world this past year, and the Universe we are a part of. One thing I learned from Tyzonne, our Silver Ranger, was that out there Rangers aren’t considered eligible for sports competitions. Rangers have improved reflexes, strength and abilities that can make them an unequal competitor. Because of that, I have chosen to voluntarily retire from the sport of racing. I intend to help VR Racing transition to a joint ownership between Michele Sabre and Sarah Carmichael for as long as they chose to drive, and then I will be accepting a place at Lightspeed Rescue as part of their work with Rangers. Thank you for your attention, have a good evening.” Ronny smiled at the group, turned and walked away, heading to the conference room where her team was waiting.

Just as she reached the elevator, her cell phone rang. “Hi Dad,” Ronny said.

“What the hell was that Veronica?” George Robinson demanded.

“That was me doing the right thing,” Ronny replied firmly. “I don’t want to race any more. I’m not going to. Michele and Sarah have a future in the sport if they want it, I’ve done what I could and it’s their turn to figure things out. They are good drivers, what they need is experience and a good crew. The VR crew is staying on with them, so all they have to do is drive. I’ll still be a part of things, as will Victor, until they have it under control. Not to mention Victor is finding a financial advisor for them that will be able to come aboard almost exclusively.”

“You’re quitting,” George began.

“I’ve been thinking about it since before I became a Ranger,” Ronny replied. “As much as I love racing, I’m just a little tired of the scrutiny. I’m still going to be in the public eye and a role model, but people won’t automatically assume I’m pregnant when I want a break or vacation. I’m tired of the atmosphere, of having to be a ‘woman in a man’s world’. Rangers aren’t like that and I’m happy. Mack and the others, they are so much more than just a ‘team’. They are my extended family more than anyone I’ve ever known.”

“Veronica,” George said, “if you’re sure that you want this, and then I’ll support you. I’m not going to stop worrying about you though. Here’s your mother.”

“You finally decided to stop racing,” Amanda said.

“Hi Mom, how are you?” Ronny asked as the elevator doors opened.

“I’m well, honey, and you?” Amanda said.

“I’m good. I realized that as much as I love racing, there are other things I’d prefer to do in my life.” Ronny said as she opened the door to the conference room. “Besides, I thought you’d be happy that I wasn’t racing anymore.”

“But, you’re going to be a Power Ranger,” Amanda said, “isn’t that just as dangerous?”

“Not really,” Ronny said and waved her hand at her teammates, “we’ve won. While Overdrive will technically be the front line team until a new team shows up, we aren’t going to be fighting alone. There are so many Rangers doing so many things, and my work at Lightspeed won’t be about fighting either. I’m going to be helping with their mechanics department, vehicles and such.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Amanda asked.

“Positive,” Ronny said firmly.

“Then call us more, you no longer have the ‘I live in Italy’ excuse, and I expect you home for more holidays than just Christmas this year.” Amanda said.

Ronny laughed, “I will, Mom. I promise. I’ll call you later, ok? I love you.”

“Love you to, Ronny,” Amanda said fondly.

Ronny ended the call and looked at her teammates, “So,” she said and held her hands out, “surprise?”

“You are my kind of crazy,” Will replied.

“I know you said you were going to do this,” Rose replied, “but this was not what I expected.”

“At least this way, if something happens, I’ll be in the same timezone as everyone else,” Ronny replied.

“That doesn’t matter,” Mack replied, “if you’re going to be happy, then we’ll be happier for you.”

“I think I’m going to be very happy,” Ronny replied with a big smile.

 


End file.
